I'm Not Sorry
by at-a-glance
Summary: All of Amity discover Danny's secret,and now the young halfa has no choice but to run.But his departure may cause an event that no one would expect. Excepting all critism, Im new [finished]
1. Goodbye

He could hear the angry shouts of the mob gathering outside the building. But he didn't care, he never did.

"Please tell me this isn't true, you're lying, this cant be true." She pleaded.

"I wish it wasn't, but it is." Danny managed to work out swallowing his pain.

His mother stared at him with tears in her eyes. This cant be real. But she knew it was, but was a matter of not understanding why he was now denied a life she always wanted him to have. Everything Maddie wanted her son to have was no longer an option, it was all gone.

" You know mom I have to leave now. I can't stay here." He interrupted his mother's train of thought.

She sighed and looked at him. She desperately wanted to go with him, to make sure he was safe. Danny was her only son, and she didn't feel right sending a sixteen year old out there on his on.

" But will I see you again Danny?" She asked hoping that it would be a good answer.

" We both know the answer to that. I have to go into hiding and start a new life somewhere far away. I can never make contact with people from my old life," He sighed not wanting to tell her what she already knew and dreaded. He heard the loud bashing of the door. The mob had broken it down, it wouldn't be long now before they made their way up the stairs to rip Danny apart.

Danny gave his mother a swift hug and whispered," I'll never forget you and I'll always love you." Then with that he was gone, and Maddie was left all alone in the empty room. The door broke down and the mob asked her where the ghost boy went.

"He's gone, and he's never coming back." She sighed.


	2. Concrete Jungle

So now he was all alone. He'd left home only yesterday but already was feeling lonely and scared. No one could ever know where he was, let alone talk to him. It was cold and he still couldn't find a place to stay. '_What was I thinking I'll never survive,'_ Danny thought. Honestly he hadn't the slightest idea on what to do. So he walked the streets hoping to find a small place to stay, the best he could was find a little bench that he curled up on.

"Hey kid," Came a soft female voice. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Danny opened his eyes and blinked at the cop. She looked at him with pity, well he must've looked pretty pitiful considering he hadn't changed since he left and he hadn't been all that presentable to begin with. He only shook his head. The cop motioned for him to come with her. So not wanting to protest he got up and followed her to the cruiser.

"You are not going to take me to an orphanage?" He asked after a few silent moments.

"It's not an orphanage its more of a place for homeless teens, I'm sure you'll like it there," She answered

Danny couldn't protest what other choice did he have? So he simply waited until they pulled up to a large white house, the sign read Open Arms. Was this going to be his new home?


	3. Open Arms

The cop walked up to the door with Danny and knocked on the mahogany wood. The door opened and a friendly man revealed himself. He looked extremely pleasant but Danny still felt sick to his stomach. The cop explained she found him on the streets and the man nodded then motioned for Danny to enter.

" Go on kid, these people wont hurt you." The cop beckoned, obviously noticing Danny's nervousness.

He blinked then walked in. It was a grand home, a mansion, if you will and it like the man looked just as pleasant, but Danny was less than ecstatic.

" Hi my name is Derek and I own this place." He beamed holding out a large hand. Danny shook it hesitantly. " Well lets find you a room shall we," Derek said breaking the awkward silence.

They walked up the stairs and passed many other teens on the way. " Kids live here ranging from thirteen to eighteen, we provide everything you need and we have counselors and activities. Everyone is here to help so never hesitate to ask questions or just talk to someone." Explained Derek. Danny tried to keep up with the tall man, his long legs made him walk faster than Danny could. " Anyway this is your room make yourself comfortable, there's a kitchen downstairs and bathrooms scattered about. Also there is a laundry room in the basement. Enjoy, oh and I didn't quite catch you're name."

Danny couldn't speak he just didn't have the nerve, he didn't enjoy life on the street, but felt awkwardly out of place. Derek could understand, he had many kids who were either unable to speak or just wouldn't from their troubled pasts. So the slender man smiled and left the raven-haired boy alone.

"Well Fenton looks like you'll have to make do with this," He muttered to himself.


	4. My Name is Danny

They usually found him in the library sitting at a window seat looking at something on the laptop he'd bought a few weeks back. Apparently he had a job, but no one knew where, and no one knew how. Since he never spoke. The counselors that were spread around Open Arms often looked upon him as a challenge. Since he'd come here he was still nameless.

" I bet I can get through to him." Karen said.

"No way you're a new person here, and we are all experienced. And even still we cant get a name out of the kid." Gerdy said.

" I bet you ten bucks I can get his name." Karen said with a wink. Gerdy gave her a "you're on" gesture and so gentle Karen went over to sit next to him.

Danny immediately shut the computer and looked at her. She smiled letting her hazel green eyes meet his tortured blue ones. But Karen never let her smile melt despite the horrid look in his otherwise beautiful eyes.

"So what are you up to kid?" She asked.

Danny was taken by surprise, no one talked to him cause he was nameless. And has far as everyone knew mute. " I know you can talk kid, I can tell. So what's happening kid." Karen continued, making sure to say kid, knowing that he would soon be sick of that and tell her his real name.

" Why do you keep calling me kid?" He demanded.

"Well that's your name isn't it? Or do you want to tell me your real name." She asked innocently.

" Fine my name is Danny. OK? Now would you please leave me alone?" He said eyeing her.

Karen shrugged and left him alone. She returned to the other counselors with a big grin on her face. " Hey Gerdy was my ten?"

" No way. You did it?"

"Yup his name is Danny, and I think I gonna like this kid." She said giving a thoughtful stare in his direction

YEAH 4th chap up woot so please reveiw and my next chap is to be called _" Where It Matters Most"_


	5. Where It Matters Most

He was only gone for a few weeks but that was just too long for the people who truly appreciated him. But there was one who could truly claim to miss him the most, his mother. Maddie felt a hole in her heart that only Danny could fill. But he couldn't come back and maybe things were better that way. He was the most hated thing in Amity, the saddest thing was no one ever wanted him to show his face in their town, human or ghost. That hurt Maddie the most, she couldn't understand why people had to ban him from his home. But wherever he was no matter what he was doing, it had to be safer than trying to stay here.

Maddie sat down on the couch, exhausted from a long day of hunting and catching ghosts. She'd never realized how much Danny had actually done. The thought of a teenager doing all that work and more amazed her, and he caught more ghosts than she did in one day all in one night. How did he ever balance school, a social life, and ghost hunting with a secret identity? She wasn't sure how Danny did anything anymore, in fact she wondered what else he could've been hiding. But once Maddie got into thinking about him it opened up a wound. She worried like any mother would on where her son was, and what he was doing. Was he even alive, or did word of his secret identity slip onto the streets outside of Amity.

Maddie immediately fought back tears, she refused to cry. He was almost an adult and was stronger than she imagined, and she knew he could take care of himself. Even if she desperately wanted to be there when he fell, she knew better than to search for him.

"Hey Maddie. How are you doing sweetie?" Jack asked. He knew how hurt she was by Danny's departure. He had been devastated as well but he could never show it. Jack joined her on the couch sitting beside her tiredly. 'How on Earth did he do it?' He thought.

"I'm ok dear. But boy am I tired. Was Danny really doing all of the work for us?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be that way." Jack answered trying to keep the thought of his missing unwanted son away.

" I really miss him Jack." Said Maddie with tears brimming in her eyes. " I try not to think about him, but I do everyday. It's not fair! He wasn't a monster Jack, he wasn't." She cried.

" I know, I know." Jack agreed while trying to comfort her.

Jazz drove home in silence. She really missed having her little brother in the car. Soon her senior year would be over, and she'd planned to locate him in secret over the summer. She didn't care, she knew he said not to make contact with him, but this town was falling apart without him, and their family was breaking too.

"You can't just take the supporting beam down and expect the house to stay up." Jazz told herself. She often talked to no one, just to get her thoughts out so she didn't repress them into something worse. It was a strategy that worked for her. "I don't know what's going to happen to this town. It's going to fall all because we let them take out the one thing that was holding this whole town up. Why didn't they understand? There isn't much to it, Danny was a hero, how is that so hard to process?"

Jazz was so frustrated, the whole town said upon his return he would be destroyed, no questions. But she didn't understand that, he was harmless Danny Fenton before they knew he was also Danny Phantom, and he never did anything wrong. At least not on purpose, he never asked to be their savoir it was bestowed upon him, by accident too, not like he agreed to be the ghost boy.

" I'll find you Danny I know I will. I just hope nothing happens to you till I do, or to us." She whispered as she pulled her car up to the driveway. She looked to the house and felt the sick nausea that returned to her every time she thought about who used to live here and how much she loved that individual.


	6. The Choice

Karen had really gotten to know the teen that was now known as Danny. He worked at a small supermarket downtown, it was walking distance and it paid enough for him to buy whatever he needed. She'd never met anyone who could adjust to life like this so easily. He often claimed that he hadn't adjusted yet, but most of the kids who stayed here longer didn't even have a job, Danny was obviously very responsible. The one thing that bothered her was that computer, he'd always close it and never let anyone see it, and she really wanted to know what he was hiding.

But otherwise he was a good kid. The only thing that struck her funny were his eyes. They were by far the most incredible set of eyes she'd ever seen in all her life. A remarkable shade of blue that showed signs of once being a gateway into his mind, but somehow he'd sealed them shut with a mirror so when she stared into them she'd see herself. The only time she ever got a look into his mind was when he'd gotten angry, it seemed to her that they were glowing and the protective wall he'd built around them lowered for a few seconds before she got more insight about him. It was so peculiar she couldn't quite place what it was but she knew it definitely wasn't ordinary.

Danny came back to Open Arms late one night looking exhausted, and about ready to cry. Karen knew he'd had work but it couldn't have been that long. " Hey Danny are you alright, you don't seem too happy." She cooed.

"Yeah you think." He spat bitterly.

" Do you wanna talk about it?" She coaxed, not wanting him to be so sad.

"Well I," He began to protest but was then stopped by the plea in her eyes. " Sure Karen, but can we find somewhere private?" He managed to say, swallowing his resistance.

They found a deserted area in the library and sat at a table. " I sort of found out something really bad at my home." He began. " And I realize now that I should've stayed instead of run like a coward."

"Danny just because you left it doesn't make you a coward, I mean there was a reason, right?" Karen explained. " You shouldn't beat yourself up over something you couldn't control."

"But that's the thing I could control it, I just decided to leave for my own safety." Danny stressed.

"Then go back." Karen stated simply.

"But if I go back I'm dead." Danny returned.

"So then stay," Karen said a little confused.

" But if I stay they're dead." Danny realized

"Then Danny you have to choose, I don't know what happened to you and I don't quite understand what's going on, but I do know is that you have to make your path. Do what your heart tells you what's right. What have you got to lose?" Karen soothed gently holding his hands in her's.

Danny stared back, it was up to him he had to choose.


	7. And So This Is My Path

"You're right Karen I have to do what's right, I have to go back." Danny finally said. "And I don't care what they do to me."

"Ok kid but please promise me you'll take care of yourself, it's a big world and I hope you'll make it home alright." Karen returned, she had become like a mother to him and seeing him go was a bit painful. " And remember Danny there'll always be a place here for you if things don't work out."

Danny couldn't tell her that once he went back to his town, they'd destroy him, so he only nodded. " Hey Karen you can have this," He said handing her his computer. " I wont need it."

"But aren't you taking anything with you."

"Nah, I really don't have any use for material possessions, so please just take the computer." He explained.

Karen felt bad for accepting this, but he told her not to look at it until he left. She agreed and she was the only one who knew he left, she watched him leave, and with the turn of the corner he was gone from her life. She opened the computer and saw what he'd been looking at the whole time, they were pictures of what she guessed to be his family and friends, and he looked so happy in all of them. She hoped that he'd be that person again.

Danny turned the corner and slowed his stride. He was petrified, and he truly wasn't sure why he was going back, they needed him, but they also didn't want him. But when word of a ghost invasion soon to hit Amity got to Danny, he couldn't bear the thought of his family and friends being caught up in something like that all because of he, the guardian of Amity, wasn't there. But that didn't change the fact that he was scared for his life. He wasn't sure why though, when it came to chasing spooky murderous ghosts he was perfectly calm, but the thought of being torn apart by his own kind sent a shiver up his spine.

They all wanted to kill him before he could explain to them his side of the story. They always jumped to conclusions, he now knew what it was like to be hated for a reputation that was forced upon you without your attribution to it. It was simple underestimation and false accusations that had took a hand in destroying his life. He ever had a slim chance at a future before he didn't now. He walked another block sorting out his thoughts and pushing away his fears, before he found an alley in where he could change.

As he continued his journey in flight, he felt his stomach knot as he got closer and closer to his destination. If he ever had any thought of turning back and running into Karen's warm embrace it was repressed by the thought of innocent people, people he loved, being slaughtered by the creatures he'd let out. Those merciless spirits of former humans, whom for some odd reason had it out for the rest of the living world. He was torn between both the worlds, and because he choose to be the hero, he'd also became the protector of the living and keeper of the dead. Danny never realized that he had been keeping the thin line between them together and now that he wasn't there the two worlds are to collide if he didn't stop them.

"I cant believe I'm doing this, I must be insane to even try," Danny muttered as he approached the lighted city. He could already see the eerie glow that the ghosts must've been producing. "But they do need me whether they want to believe me or not. And I have to stop this battle, so ready or not Amity I'm coming home."


	8. For What It's Worth

Sam and Tucker sat back to back in the dark alley just as the lights went out in Amity.

"Oh great, they took the lights out, I swear we'll never make it out of here." Said Tucker as he gripped his weapon closer. The Fenton's when the invasion started recruited them, since they'd known the most about the ghosts, and a few other people to scatter around town and fight the ghosts.

"If only Danny was here…" Sam whispered. She saw this coming she just didn't want to believe it would actually happen. " Tucker, I don't know how long we can hold them all of, and I know I'm being negative but we are doomed."

"You know what I think you're right. Every time we catch one ghost it seems like two more appear." He responded.

Suddenly the heard a loud noise and saw a bright streak of light jump on Johnny who obviously was just about to do harm to them. The ball of ghosts rolled out into the street and broke apart, revealing Johnny and Danny standing a few feet apart, looking angry.

"Hey who said you can come here!" Johnny barked.

"Hey hard as I try I just can't stay away." Danny said coolly quoting something Johnny had said to Jazz.

Johnny angrily jumped at him and Danny leaped into the air, just missing a tackle, and he blasted Johnny's back. "Tucker quick throw me your thermos!" Danny shouted. Tucker immediately tossed him the thermos and Danny caught Johnny before he could retaliate.

Sam immediately ran to Danny and hugged him, taking him by surprise. And Tucker walked up closer to him, and smiled still trying to tell himself that this was all real.

"Oh my God Danny you have no idea how much I missed you." Sam sighed pulling herself away.

"Well I missed you guys to." He said looking at his two best friends.

"Wait Danny you have to leave, you have to leave before they find out you're here." Sam said realizing that he shouldn't have come back.

"No I cant the whole reason I came her was to stop the ghosts from destroying the town." Danny explained.

"But Danny the whole town will kill you if the ghosts don't." Tucker said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"I know, but I can't let you guys get hurt by these ghosts, plus I'm the only person who can stop them, and I just can't ignore the fact they are going to try to destroy you all."

"But, but Danny…" Sam began, but was immediately stopped by Danny who put his hand under her chin forcing her to make eye contact and listen to him.

"I've made my mistakes and I've chosen what I want to do, and this is my decision.I know it's hard but you have to understand, and if I die now I'll go with dignity, I'm tired of running and I cant live a lie, this is what I do and this is who I am. For what it's worth, I myself am not ashamed of myself and I'm proud to be your protector.So please try to understand and whatever happens to me it was all of my own will and all of my fault." He told her. "Do you understand me Sam?" He knew Tucker would get it but Sam wouldn't want to. But she nodded. "Ok, Sam give me you're thermos."

Sam handed him the thermos and he strapped it to his back. "Alright guys, I'm going after the ghosts. Be careful don't let them find you." And with that he leaped into the air and took off towards the center of town.

"Common Tucker we got to go tell the Fenton's that Danny's back before something happens to him." Sam urged. Tucker nodded and the two teens ran as fast as they could to find the parents. Both hoping that they wouldn't be too late.


	9. Burning Out

The major ghost activity was taking place in where else but the center of town. Danny dreaded the thought of having to go where most people would be. But as he got closer he realized that the whole town was practically there, trying without success, to stop all of the ghosts that Danny easily beat. He braced himself for all the possibilities before landing in the center of the raging battle.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks to see the halfa standing amidst them all. Even the ghosts had to gawk, the whole reason they came was because he wasn't here to protect the city. Danny could hear the angry hisses of the citizens saying things like 'How dare he come back,' and 'who does he think he is', but instead he ignored their rude comments and waited for the ghosts to attack.

That was the good thing, ghosts were predictable, well at least to Danny, he knew all their moves and all their weaknesses. He easily brought them down and sucked them into his thermos. After finishing the fight with Skulker, he landed back amongst the people who all stared at him with their hateful eyes. But he refused to run, he wasn't about to let them scare him away, this is where he grew up, and this is where he rightfully belonged. He was just about to explain to them why he came back until he heard frantic screaming. It was Sam?

"Danny! Danny!" She screamed. He looked at her as she came running frantically. " Look out!"

Danny didn't have any time to react, before he knew it he was hit by a painful ray in the back of his head and was sent skidding across the pavement. But he caught all the ghosts, at least he thought he did. He turned over onto his back and supported himself with his elbows. That's when he was staring face to face with the creature that haunted his dreams and memories, but he was the only one who really knew what this one could do.

It was himself, sort of, well his non-existent future self. " How can you be here? I stopped you I never became you." Danny shouted at Dan who was hovering above him.

"No you didn't become me, but I don't need you to exist, I exist out of time. Which means you don't need to live for me to be here." He said with a mirthless laugh. A laugh that sent shivers up Danny's spine.

But Danny refused to be brought down, so he shakily lifted himself off the ground and stood tall. The last thing he needed was for Dan to see his weakness.

"You're pathetic, you think you can come back just like that and save the town and live happily ever after, trust me those things don't happen. And you wont even be living when I'm through with." Dan spat, trying to unnerve his younger self.

"Big deal, I've beaten you before, it probably wont be hard to do again." Danny shouted back.

"Oh that's right you "beat me" and that's why I'm still here. The only thing you did was shove me into that ridiculous thermos. That my boy is not defeating someone, you only imprisoned me, and if you do it again I'll only escape again."

Danny noticed that Dan was stealing glances at the people, that's when Danny realized that he was going to hurt them all, he had to do something, he had to distract them. Why wouldn't they run? Don't they know danger when they see it? So the best Danny could do was throw ectoplasm orbs at Dan who didn't seem to be affected by them.

"The thing is I cant decide whether to slaughter all those people in front of you then leave you to take the blame or just destroy you all. It'll be a hard call."

" No way you aren't going to hurt these people, they may not be the brightest but they don't deserve to die." Danny returned angrily. He flew at Dan trying to take him down with all the power he had. A few things knocked him down and Dan was beginning to become annoyed by the teen's tactics. He grabbed Danny's foot and threw him into a building. Danny slid down it trying desperately to get back up.

"You know what I don't think I'll even give you the satisfaction of living." He sneered. Stepping on top of Danny who couldn't move under the older ghost's strong hold. Dan pushed his boot down harder on Danny's chest, "What are you going to do now, you haven't got a prayer."

Dark Dan turned his head and saw a large shield surrounding the townspeople. Confused he looked back at Danny. "Did you do that? Do you really think that'll be there after your dead."

"No, I just needed to buy some time." Danny laughed before going intangible and slipping out from under the malevolent ghost. He punched the back of Dark Dan's head in anger, and began beating him mercilessly. "You aren't so tough." He growled.

The people inside the shield looked out at the fight. They could see through it although it made things a little green, but they couldn't go through it. "Jack we cant get through it, we cant help Danny." Maddiecried frantically.

"I think, he put it up to protect us, he isn't going to let us help him, but I don't understand why." Jack pointed out.

The people watched as the fight raged on, whenever it looked like Danny was going to win Dan would take him down and whenever it looked like Dan was victorious, Danny would bounce back. Anyone at this point could win this fight, which frightened most people to think that the evil one was going to win.

"So now what are you going to do, you've used up every power you had and it still wasn't good enough. You are weak you are pathetic, and you are dead. You should just give up now stop straining yourself, it isn't going to do you any good.

'_There are so many choices and many opportunities and just be sure to keep things straight and be sure to stand your ground. Danny let nothing shade your vision, even fight to keep it clear and don't ever let anyone change what's right for you because you choose your path and you are the only one who can decide what's right in your life.'_ Danny could hear Jazz's voice echo through his head, and that's what he believed was holding him up, he couldn't let her down, he couldn't let any of them down. Somehow he summoned up all the energy within and pulled it all into his hands. He could feel the white hot energy in his hands and it glowed brightly, immediately he knew what he had to do. Danny tossed it at his and Dan's feet and the huge ball caused a large explosion of blinding light.

Everyone within Danny's protective dome covered their eyes unable to look at the blinding light he created. And when the brightness faded people slowly began to look but there was smoke surrounding the area, and that's when they noticed the protective shield was down, and Danny was nowhere to be seen.

**Duh Dah duh a cliffhanger! I'll update soon, I promise.**


	10. Home

The shield down and the streets empty, people began to wonder what became of the young boy, who saved them all, who may have become a causality, in this war of right and wrong. And he was the only one who did right in this whole battle.

"Where is he Maddie," Clambered holding back her tears. "He isn't gone, he just cant be."

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all exchanged looks, they couldn't be sure that Danny had in fact died because they still couldn't see through the smoke that surrounded where he had been, but the also weren't about to rule out the possibility that they'd lost him today. But no one dared walk through the smoldering perimeter in fear that there wasn't any road there anymore or that it wouldn't be safe, they decided to wait.

Pain, that's all he felt the minute he opened his eyes, but it both relieved him, and shocked him. First of all he wasn't suppose to even be alive, that blast was suppose to kill him and Dan so if he was alive was it a possibility that the evil ghost had gotten away as well? And secondly he was a little happy to be alive, he wanted to be with his family and friends. Danny slowly lifted himself onto his hands and knees and panted, trying to desperately make sense of things and gain control of his breathing. But he'd seen the tatters of the cape and the smoldering hole where Dan had been, but if an extremely powerful ghost was destroyed, then why not him?

He watched his blood, mixed with sweat, drip down his face and land in droplets on the pavement. He was his regular old self again, he'd already saw his hands, but he couldn't understand it. Had he gone invisible, or made a shield, or did something help him? He couldn't be sure cause he didn't remember what happened after he threw that energy ball down, it was all a haze. Finally collecting himself up he managed to stand, and slowly Danny made his way towards where the people were.

People looked up to see a figure emerging through the smoke and coming towards them. Fear and excitement hit the citizens as they waited to see if it was the teenager, or the strange and dangerous ghost. Danny's family and friends prayed to see him come out, but were also prepared to see the malevolent ghost that may have taken away their son.

Finally a young boy with raven hair and sad blue eyes appeared in front of the town. Nobody made a move away from or towards him they all just stared. Danny felt a nervousness return to him, what if they didn't care what he did, maybe they still wanted to see him dead, when out of no where a single hand began to clap.

More hands began to clap until they were all giving him a round of applause. Jack, Maddie Jazz Tucker and Sam all came out to stand beside him and make sure he was ok.

"What's going on?" He asked confused and a little dazed.

"Saving the whole town at your own expense just earned everyone's respect!" Tucker shouted happily.

"We are so proud of you honey." His mother cooed. Gently hugging him.

Finally after the applause died down the mayor stepped forward, his eyes fixed on Danny. He cleared his throat signally his readiness for a speech, "Daniel I believe we all owe you a debt of gratitude, and apology. We should've never run you out, and now on behalf of Amity Park I am giving you the right to live amongst us. Provided that you do not use your powers for any wrong reasons."

"Trust me sir, I wont." Danny promised.

So that was it after all that grief they caused him, he was easily let back into the community. Just like that? He really couldn't complain, because he was allowed home. The only thing that bothered him was how he ever survived. But he really didn't care, right now he was happy to be back and he definitely was not sorry for all that happened.


	11. New Begining

He wasnt to confortable at first at home, things were a little out of the ordinary, but then again they were never normal to begin with. He also couldn't stand the uncomfortable sling on his arm. But everyone was trying to help him feel at home, they were all so happy to see him alive and glad that he could stay here.

"Hey Danny you ok?"Sam asked noticing his unusual silence.

He looked over at his friend that was sitting beside him on the couch."I dunno, I'm kinda bothered by the fact that I'm still here, I mean if I lived than did Dark Dan, and where did he go, and what if it really worked but something protected me, than who would do that? And err, it's just so confusing!"

"Danny I'm sure it's fine,mom and dad have been searching the area and no sign of Dark Dan or any other ghost." Jazz interupted while leaning on the couch. "Plus what does it matter, you're here, and thats all that really matters."

"Yeah I guess so, but still..."

"Relax Danny everything's going to be ok."Sam comforted.

Danny eased a little bit, until the doorbell rang. Everyone had been coming to the door to meet the ghost boy get exclusive interviews and stuff like that. But to Jazz's surprise it was Valerie who was in the door. "Um can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, common in." Jazz smiled.

"Valerie, what are you doing here?" Danny asked surprised.

"Well I came to say I was sorry, I knowyou would never do anything to hurt me and I just didnt listen. I know now that all along you were trying to help, and you were aiming above my head. But why?"

"Well I couldnt hurt you, and I couldnt tell you so I just tried to avoid getting into fights with you, but when I did I figured I could fight and look convincing and still not inflict pain on you."

"Well thanks Danny you are a good friend." Said Valerie, before hugging him and leaving, she said she was on patrol.

"Wow Danny, I thought for sure she'd be the last person to forgive you." Sam remarked.

"I know, I'm just as surprised, so do you think things will be diffrent from now on?" He asked.

"Well a little but not to diffrent." Sam answered little unsure herself.

"Of course, but only for the better Danny." Jazz added.

She was right in a way with everyone knowing, but that was ok, as long as he was ok, and peple understood. Slowly life would go on and Danny's life would become easier.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but now it's over. 


	12. Two of a Kind

Clockwork stared at the screen with Danny on it as he relaxed and got comfortable with is friends and family. He really did like that boy.

"You did it again Clockwork, are you aiming to get into trouble." Interrupted an observer.

Clockwork glared at him, and then rolled his eyes. As the observer began to go on about codes and rules and other stuff Clockwork knew but honestly didnt care about, as far as he was concerned he was above thoses regulations.

"Yeah so what if I helped him." Clockwork stated. "I think he deserves it."

"Yes, but you know one person isnt suppose to get more than a second chance."

"So what he was going to sacrifice himself for the world, if that doesnt deserve a simple sheild to protect him, than what does?" Clockwork boomed, he was annoyed with the lack of sensitivity these observers had. But they had to be desensitized because of all the horrible things they had to watch, they werent suppose to feel compassion or remorse for anything. Whereas Clockwork was allowed emotions. And he could intercept if he wanted to.

"You know better, and dont complain to me if you get the boot for all this."

Clockworked gave an unintereseted look at the observer. "Yeah what are they going to do fire time. I doubt it, now would you pleaseobserve thedoor,I have better things to do then be lectured by an observer anyway."

The observer glared at him, but left anyway, Clockwork was thickheaded and didnt care about rules, he only did what he wanted. The Observer thought that maybe the tittle went to his head and gave him dementia. Oh well, it really wasnt his place to command the master of time. That was the top dog's job.

Clockwork smiled, he and Danny were two of a kind in many ways. That's why he liked the boy, he reminded him of himself. Defying the odds, breaking the rules, and beating the system. And Clockwork knew everything, and he knew this was going to happen and what the observers didnt know was Danny was given to Clockwork to do with as he pleased, Danny was no longer under the direct path of the Master Plan. Clockwork had been given the authority to plan out Danny's path and he knew he was going to make it a nice one.

* * *

That's it. It's over now and this is the definate end no questions. So let me state that clearly, THE END! 


End file.
